


Littering

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metroplex doesn't mind any of his inhabitants, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Metroplex watched the comings and goings of his inhabitants, always curious about them. What he found intriguing was how much of that curiosity was returned, by the humans and Cybertronians alike. However, the curiosity that amused him the most was that of the pets the humans had brought.

Maggie, one of the best of the humans for reworking his outdated software, was currently trying to coax one said pet free of an alcove that was too small for any mech to get into.

"I do not mind if the female sparks her creations in there," Metroplex told the human helpfully.

"Miss Kitty can have a normal box for her litter, Plexy," she told him, never as bothered by his presence as by that of some of the mechs.

"But this way, her litter, as you call it, will be my first delivery in... eons?"

Maggie stopped, then rested a hand on the wall beside the alcove. "Alright. But you better let your nanites clean up after them!"

"Deal."


End file.
